NitroG
Jamiem2001 is an evil user who is the king of bad users and he likes making videos out of people nowadays due to GoAnimate getting good for him due to all of the GoFans. Even though he likes VGCP, he still hates Sam Chen and the Other GoFans. In March 15, 2014, Jamiem2001's first youtube got terminated so that's good. He also hates how Sam Chen speaks! well, in the first place when he was on Go!Animate, he only used it to fool the grounded video fans and he kept the secret that he likes bad users and was the King of Bad Users to himself! he also keeps ressurecting nonstop! He likes Sister Jigglypuff but he hates Sexi because he finds her gross! He also hates SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY (adminadreihl) Only because he defends grounded video fans and while Jamiem2001 himself hates grounded videos! Jamiem2001 is the killer of all grounded video fans and the king of bad users and troublemakers! Who ever is a fan of grounded videos or a user who defends grounded video fans is hated by him! he might keep ressurecting but he left youtube for a while About Date of Birth: March 19, 2001 Date of 1st Execution Video: April 5, 2014 Age: 13 Continent: North America Grade: 7th Voice: Eric Favorite Car: Volkswagen, Nissan, Lexus Link to his DomoAnimate account: http://domo.goanimate.com/user/0KpBnJp-vVGs Likes: Flash, Spongebob Squarepants, Transformers, Veggietales, Vocaloid, Touhou, MLP: FiM, VGCP, Xtranormal, Pokemon, AGK, Forcing people to hate GoAnimate, Acting like a Decepticon right at any Go!Fan, Grand Chase, Cars, Helicopters, Jets, Tanks, Submarines, Boats, Popcorn, Lego Movie, Cartoons, YouTube, User Videos, Awesome stuff, Drawing, Japanese Titles/Adjectives/Names, etc. Neutral: Daihatsu Cars, Breadwinners, etc. Dislikes: Go!Animate, Baby Shows, Barney, Mike the Knight, Tree fu Tom, Nick Jr, PBS Kids, CBeebies, Digimon, Google+, Bonnie (A Character made by Trinity Hayes), Bubbles Family (He thinks they are rip-offs of MLP: FiM and MLP: Equestria Girls), Call of Duty, Barney, Dora, Grounded Videos (All of them), Doc McStuffins, Mike The Knight, When people like grounded videos, Tree fu tom, Sanjay and Craig, etc. Favorite Kind of Movies: Cartoon, PG-13 Movies(His most favorite), PG Movies, G Movies, 3D Movies, Kids Movies, Teenager Movies 13+, etc. Neutral kind of Movies: Any movie Rated R Kind of Movies he hates: NC-17 (Formerly X), Movies he finds silly, Movies he find wierd, etc. Friends: SuperNick38, Bobbyispoopy, Warren Cook, Zainny, Memy9909, Dora Rocks, Calum1998, henryrules135135, Harry Partridge, MLFRessurection, RealOsomatsukun5460, Luke Gartrell, Marcus Twat, GrandChase RealCook, Lothos GrandChase, Emperor Messa, Sam RovioFan, Giratinarocks2001, Daxter5150, Carlos Webshooter, Sister Jigglypuff, NopeComedian, Likeplaneboy, etc. Enemies: AsherComedian2001, My Little Pony Friend, JKtheAwesome2000, Slippy V, TacoComedian, Double Bonus, TrigonometryComedian, Avromps1999, Zack Toombs (AKA ZmanComedian1992 AngryBirdsYesTintinNo And GoAnimateAllTheWay), Trinity Hayes, Pancakelover123456789, Captainamericafan, HeroesYesVillainsNo, AvatarComedian™, MountainDewGuy2001, SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY(Adriehl), Sexi (He finds her gross), etc. Favorite Color: Red, White, Blue, Gold, Yellow, Black, Grey, Purple, Brown, Silver, Scarlet, NOTE: HE'S NOT DEAD! HE KEEPS RESSURECTING! Category:Bad Users Category:GoAnimate Haters Category:Baby Show Haters Category:2001 Births Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Troublemakers Category:Killers Category:Demons Category:Killing Baby Show Characters Category:Terminators Category:7th grade Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Demon Lords Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Anti-Hero Category:Antongonists Category:Hellholes Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Jerks Category:Decepticons Category:Transformers fans Category:People who act like Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Grand Chase Fans Category:Google+ Haters Category:Call of Duty Haters Category:Teenagers Category:Deep Troublemakers Category:Huge Troublemakers Category:Massive Troublemakers Category:Spongebob fans Category:People neutral about Daihatsu Category:Vehicle fans Category:Car fans Category:Helicopter fans Category:Truck fans Category:Jet fans Category:Boat fans Category:Submarine fans Category:Warren Fans Category:Bobby Fans Category:Memy Fans Category:Cartoon Fans Category:Kids Show Fans Category:PG-13 Movie fans Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Characters Category:Doc McStuffins Haters Category:Suspended Users Category:Fake VHS Opening Fans Category:Dicks Category:Executed Characters Category:Keep Ressurecting Characters Category:Grounded Video Haters Category:Rulers of Hell Category:Unhuman Species Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Corrupt Terminators Category:Robots Category:Robotics Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Enemy